fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Malon
Malon is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series. In the majority of games she has appeared in, she is the daughter of the rancher Talon, who owns Lon Lon Ranch. Portrayed as a kind-hearted and responsible girl, Malon is often seen taking care of Epona, one of the ranch's horses. She also enjoys singing, specifically "Epona's Song." Canon History Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, Malon is a young girl who loves to sing outside the Hyrule Castle's walls at night. She, along with Ingo, takes care of most of the duties at Lon Lon Ranch due to her father's laziness. Link first meets Malon, who calls him "Fairy Boy," in the Hyrule Castle Market where she was looking for her father. After Link finds Talon asleep and wakes him up using the Cucco that hatched from the Weird Egg Malon gave him, Malon returns to Lon Lon Ranch with her father. When Link goes visit her at the ranch, she introduces him to a young horse named Epona, and teaches the young hero "Epona's Song," a song Malon's mother had composed. Seven years later, when Link returns to the ranch, he finds out that Ingo had exiled Talon and taken over the ranch. Malon was working for him out of fear of how the animals would be treated if she disobeys his orders. Moreover, since Ingo was planning to give Epona as a present to Ganondorf, Malon was the only one who could tame her. Malon tells Link that she had recognized him but was not sure until he told her his name. As a minigame, Malon lets him race around the ranch to compete against her best time. When he is able to beat her time, she rewards him by sending a Cow to his house in Kokiri Forest, which may be used as a ree source of Milk. Should Link best his own time afterwards, Malon will simply compliment his and Epona's teamwork. With the Mask of Truth, Link can learn from the Gossip Stones that Malon dreams for a knight to take her away. A Gossip Stone in front of the Temple of Time also says that Malon was the original record holder of the Lon Lon Ranch obstacle course, her record being 50 seconds. Ocarina of Time is the only game in which Malon's mother is mentioned. She is most likely dead by the time of the events of Ocarina of Time, but it is clear she had a great influence on Malon and the others on the ranch. She was the one who composed "Epona's Song," which is said to be liked by everyone on the farm. Talking to Talon while wearing the Gerudo Mask or the Goron Mask causes him to say that it reminds him of his wife, but he quickly retracts that statement. Fanon Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Lies After Years Malon is depicted as a girl who now owns Lon Lon Ranch, and also Link's friend. She has been looking after Epona for years in the game's story. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Malon appears as an NPC, she is also one of the 4 Shopkeeps of the game alongside Dr.Chizuru Urashima (Project X Zone 2), Miyuuki-Chan (Ordyne) and Sylphie (Forgotten Worlds). Trivia *The symbols on the bottom of her dress spell Lon in Hylian. *Both Malon and Talon wear Bowser brooches. *According to Hyrule Historia, Tarin and Marin may be the product of Link's memories of Malon and Talon. *Malon shares similarities with Ilia, who is also the caretaker of Epona in Twilight Princess. They also both live near or on a farm with their father. *Malo's name from Twilight Princess might be a reference to Malon. His brother Talo may be a reference to Talon. }} Category:Supporting Characters Category:NPCs Category:Non-fanon characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Females Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Heroines Category:Nintendo Category:Guest Character Category:Third-Party Characters